<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Rare Flower That Blooms by Caitlyn03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390958">A Rare Flower That Blooms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlyn03/pseuds/Caitlyn03'>Caitlyn03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain Harlock, Pocket Monsters: Diamond &amp; Pearl &amp; Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlyn03/pseuds/Caitlyn03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan stared at the captain’s retreating back as his Pokemon hid in his shadow, once they were gone Logan turned to face the glass and see his reflection ‘I’ll always protect you’ Logan replied in his mind as he stared at his reflection. </p>
<p>Logan has never had an easy way in life and decides to take on a mission that his brother tasked him on doing which was infiltrating the Arcadia, but now Logan is torn between two people the Captain or his brother, who will Logan choose to follow?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harlock/Yama | Logan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Logan sighed as he walked to the bar he had been going to for the last few days while waiting for the Arcadia to land so he can board and complete his mission, Logan sat alone near the bar drinking while the bartender’s Pokemon Electabuzz helped his trainer. Logan gulped his drink just as the bar began to shake in which everyone and their Pokemon looked around as a man talked but Logan ignored him and put his cup down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan then got up and ran out the door with two other people and their Pokemon “The Arcadia” Logan said as he stared at the trail of dark matter it left behind “Hurry before he leaves,” one of the men said then they all took off towards the ship. Logan grabbed onto one of the rocks just as the small rock that he had his foot on broke and he nearly fell to his death but held onto the rock with the tips of his fingers and started looking for a rock that would support his feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan was now at the top of the cliff laying on his stomach as he caught his breath then looked up at the ship when he heard the hanger door open and saw the crew all wearing metal as they looked at the four of them. Logan was now standing on the plank with his hands behind his head as he stared at the crew “We heard you were looking for new recruits, we wanna enlist,” one of the men said in which Logan held back the urge to roll his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We only need one of you so tell me this, why do we sail?” one of the crew said in which Logan figured was probably the commander “Why there’s times you sail for honor,” the first man said as Logan ignored the others and looked at the crew. “Nope,” the commander said as he made a hand gesture and the lever went out from under the man making him fall towards his Pokemon that were waiting at the bottom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The commander then moved to the second man “For riches,” The man said then laughed in nervousness “Nope,” The commander said as he made the same hand movement and the lever went out from under the man making him fall towards his awaiting Pokemon. Logan looked away when he suddenly felt a sense of comfort confusing Logan as he looked back towards the man next to him in which the comfort then turned to jealousy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Logan watched the man fall off the plank on his own leaving just Logan who looked at the commander in front of him as he felt the jealousy begin to turn to anger as he stared at the man then out of the corner of his eye he saw the captain of the Arcadia. Logan looked at the captain in which he then felt a sense of happiness and urgency as if someone was urging him to answer quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan then turned back to the commander just as he raised his hand and moved it “FOR FREEDOM,” Logan yelled as the lever went out from under him and he started to fall only to feel someone grab his arm gently while the crew went silent. Logan looked up to see the captain was the one who caught him then gently pulled him up onto the hanger deck while the crew watched in silence as their captain stared at the new recruit “Your name?” the captain asked which sent shivers down Logan’s spine and made his stomach do a flip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “It’s Logan,” Logan said as Harlock nodded while looking Logan up and down </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Shit he looks like a fucking treat,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harlock thought as he looked at Logan from the corner of his eye and watched him bite his lip. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Damn, he looks fucking hot, I might just take him here in the hanger’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harlock thought as he watched the crew leave </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Harlock you are an absolute pervert, also please don’t’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tochiro said sounding a bit disgusted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>‘Fuck off, your a ship go to a different part of the ship,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harlock retorted as he fully faced Logan and stared at him for a bit “Are you just gonna stare?” Logan asked </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Feisty, I like it,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harlock thought as he continued staring a Logan who seemed a bit nervous. “Don’t be nervous love, I won’t do anything, yet,” Harlock said in which Logan’s eyes went wide “E-excuse me” Logan said as his face turned a dark shade of red in which Harlock smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘He looks cute when he’s flustered, I wonder how he’ll sound like when I fuck him,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harlock thought as he stared at Logan who was still flustered “Are we just gonna stand here all day long?” Logan asked as he looked at Harlock while trying to calm down. Harlock chuckled then turned and motioned for Logan to follow him in which he did “This is your room,” Harlock said as he walked into a rather large room with its own private bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My room is down the hall if you need anything let me know,” Harlock said as he placed his hands on Logan’s waist making him jump “U-understood,” Logan said as he moved away from Harlock who let him go and watched him for a few seconds. Harlock then walked towards where the rest of the crew is at leaving Logan alone as he rounded a corner and stopped then took out his Duskball that contained his Darkrai. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harlock released his Darkrai who looked at him with his one eye “Darkrai, keep an eye on Logan for me,” Harlock said in which Darkrai nodded then went into the ground and towards Logan’s room as Harlock continued walking towards the main deck. Logan sat down on the bed and looked at his hands for a few seconds then sighed and ran a hand through his hair </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘What is wrong with me?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Logan thought as he fell back onto the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I feel so awkward around the captain’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Logan thought as he stared at the roof for a little while then decided to get up and walk around the ship for a little bit and introduce himself completely forgetting why he was on board the Arcadia in the first place. Logan walked through the halls of the Arcadia as Darkrai stuck to his shadow watching him</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘I wonder what Harlock is doing’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Logan thought then shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What is wrong with me’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Logan thought as he sighed and decided to head back to his room for the night cycle in which he turned around and headed back to his room while looking around at the interior of the Arcadia until he arrived at his room. Logan walked into his room to see clothes were neatly placed on his bed with a note on it </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘What in the world</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Logan thought as he walked up to the bed and grabbed the note. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan then began to read the note </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello love, I looked through your drawers and noticed you barely had any comfortable clothes so I decided to leave you some of mine, enjoy them,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Logan then looked at the clothes and shrugged. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Eh, what the fuck’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Logan thought then grabbed the clothes and went to the shower, Logan walked out of his shower to see a tray of steaming hot food and another note in which Logan grabbed and sat down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I noticed you did not go to dinner so I brought you food, enjoy my love,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Logan read then looked at the food and smiled </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘No one has ever done this to me before,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Logan thought as he grabbed his spoon and began eating his soup. Logan was now laying on his bed staring at the roof thinking about today’s interesting events </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I wonder what tomorrow will bring?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Logan thought as he turned on his side and fell asleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harlock sat at his usual place away from the crew at the dining hall while looking at the door waiting for Logan to walk in which didn’t take too long </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘He’s looking fine today,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harlock thought as he stared at Logan who went to the line and waited patiently. Harlock’s eye averted to Logan’s ass in which Harlock inwardly groaned </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Damn that’s a whole dessert right there,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harlock thought as he watched Logan who was grabbing his food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harlock watched Logan as he walked to an empty table and took a seat and began eating his food silently </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Why is he sitting all alone?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harlock thought as he stared at Logan and smiled slightly </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Why don’t you go sit with him?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tochiro asked in which Harlock shook his head.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘No, otherwise I will not be able to hold myself back from saying something that will make him feel uncomfortable’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harlock responded as he watched Logan eat </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I wonder how his mouth would feel on my dick’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harlock thought as he watched Logan finish his food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harlock then got up once he saw Logan leave the dining room in which Harlock walked out of the dining room and in the direction Logan went </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I wonder how he tastes?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harlock thought as he got close to Logan and placed his hand on his shoulder making him jump. “Captain,” Logan said once he turned around and looked at Harlock “Logan,” Harlock said as Logan stared at him waiting for Harlock to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something I need to do captain?” Logan asked as he stared at Harlock </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Let me fuck you into the mattress until you can’t walk,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harlock thought “No, I just wanted to know how you have been handling being aboard the Arcadia?” Harlock asked not breaking eye contact. “Oh, it’s been alright,” Logan said in which Harlock nodded then felt one of his Duskball’s shake in which he grabbed the Duskball containing his Umbreon and released the pokemon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um-Umbreon,” Umbreon said as he rubbed his head onto Harlock’s leg in which Harlock bent down and ran his hand through Umbreon’s head as Logan watched “Your kind to your Pokemon,” Logan said in which Harlock hummed. “We have been through many battles, and they have given it their all,” Harlock said as he looked up at Logan in which Umbreon looked at Logan then walked up to him and rubbed his head on Logan’s leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harlock chuckled while Logan smiled down at the Pokemon as Harlock got up “He likes you,” Harlock said in which Logan looked at Harlock then back at the Pokemon “Can I pet him?” Logan asked “Of course,” Harlock said in which Logan bent down to Umbreon’s level. Harlock watched as Logan ran a hand through Umbreon’s back and head while Harlock smiled as he got closer to the two until he was hovering over Logan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan looked up at him and their eyes met </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Damn, he looks hot as fuck from this angle,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harlock thought as he continued staring into Logan’s eyes which he noticed were a beautiful brown color. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘It would be better if his mouth was on my dick though,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harlock thought as he stared at Logan who looked away and stood up “Do you have any Pokemon?” Harlock asked in which Logan frowned “No, I was never picked by a Pokemon,” Logan said as his Umbreon whined and Darkrai appeared decided to show himself and came out of the shadow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a Darkrai?” Logan asked looking at Darkrai with a glint in his eyes “Yes, he was my very first Pokemon,” Harlock said as he looked at Darkrai who floated over to Logan then made circles around Logan while Harlock watched with a smile. “What’s he doing?” Logan asked as he watched Darkrai circling him “It’s his way of saying hello,” Harlock said as he watched with a slight smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Hello to you as well Darkrai,” Logan said in which Darkrai stopped and nodded “He looks just like you,” Logan said as he looked between Harlock and Darkrai “You each have one eye,” Logan said pointing to his eye in which Harlock chuckled. Harlock looked at Logan “Why were you never picked by a Pokemon?” Harlock asked in which both his Pokemon glared at him and he simply ignored him while looking at Logan who frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I honestly don’t know,” Logan said as he looked out the window “I was always nice to Pokemon, but none of them ever chose me,” Logan said as he stared at his reflection through the window too which Harlock walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Well then I’ll  always protect you,” Harlock said in which Logan looked at him through the reflection in the window “You what?” Logan asked wanting to make sure he heard Harlock correctly “I’ll always protect you,” Harlock repeated as he looked down at Logan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loga was about to say something when the intercom turned on and he was called to the main deck for something that Logan couldn’t hear in which Harlock gave Logan and soft and gentle smile then turned and walked away. Logan stared at the captain’s retreating back as his Pokemon hid in his shadow, once they were gone Logan turned to face the glass and see his reflection ‘I’ll always protect you’ Logan replayed in his mind as he stared at his reflection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan then walked towards his room still thinking about what Harlock had told him as he walked into the room and sat on his bed </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Why would he want to protect me?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Logan thought as he sighed and rubbed his temple. Logan then remembered something his mom had told him years ago about soulmates and Logan’s heartbeat picked up once he began putting the pieces together </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Harlock is my soulmate,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Logan thought as he stared at the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘No this can’t be true,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Logan thought as he put his head in his hands </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Shit’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Logan thought as he ran his hand through his hair when he heard the intercom calling all crew members to the main deck in which Logan got up and walked towards the main deck. Logan looked out the window of the Arcadia as they arrived at their destination “What are we doing here?” one of the crew members asked “Don’t know” another one replied while Logan stared at the planet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright everyone, you know the drill were here to rescue some Pokemon that have been left behind by their so-called trainers,” Kei said as everyone faced her and the captain “I need one of you to volunteer,” Kei said as she looked at the crew but no one said a word. “Oh come on ladies, none of you,” Kei said in which Logan decided to test his theory on whether Harlock was his soulmate or not “I’ll go,” Logan said as he raised his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan watched Harlock’s face go from entertained to pure horror in two seconds when Logan volunteered “Alright then, meet me in the hanger deck in ten,” Kei said then walked away as the rest of the crew stared at him shocked. Logan ignored the crew and walked up the stairs and towards the hanger deck to get ready for the rescue mission</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘This is insane’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Logan thought as he walked to the hanger deck when he felt a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan turned around to see Harlock who was staring at him in worry “Logan why did you do that?” Harlock asked in which Logan looked down and shrugged “I like helping Pokemon in need,” Logan said in which Harlock sighed. Logan stared at Harlock who seemed torn on what to do “Harlock please, let me save them,” Logan said with pleading eyes in which Harlock tightened his grip on Logan’s shoulder“You better come back to me,” Harlock said in which Logan nodded then walked to the hanger deck leaving Harlock alone.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> “Why the hell did you volunteer?” Kei asked once they were on the small ship flying to the planet “I like Pokemon,” Logan said as he looked out the window “Coordinates have been sent to you,” one of the crew members said through the comlink. “Roger that, commencing descent,” Kei said as the small ship flew down towards the planet “So what type of Pokemon are we saving?” Logan asked as he looked at Kei while they descended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two Piplups and three Torchic,” Kei said in which Logan nodded as he looked back out the window to see the planet “You see that,” Logan said as he looked at the small Pokemon huddled together on an odd rock formation. “Good eye,” Kei said as she flew the small ship to the Pokemon, Kei landed the small ship on the odd formation and got down “It’s ok you five, we are not here to harm you,” Kei said gently as she bent down to their level. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan did the same as the Pokemon looked at them hesitantly then slowly walked towards Kei while Logan watched as they all gathered around Kei not caring to look his way as Kei pet them all and gave them treats. Logan nearly fell off the odd rock formation when it shook as the five pokemon all jumped onto Kei “It’s ok,” Kei said as Logan stood up and helped her up then they walked to the small ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan grabbed Kei when the odd rock formation shook more harshly this time “Oh no,” Kei said in which Logan looked at her “What?” Logan asked as the Pokemon began to freak out “It’s ok,” Kei said comforting the Pokemon. Logan wasn’t able to keep hold much longer and they all slide towards the railing Kei landing on Logan “Are you ok?” Kei asked worriedly “Yeah somehow,” Logan said as he helped Kei up while she held the three Torchic as the Piplup held onto her while they all cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan then looked behind Kei to see one of the small ships flying towards them with the door open to catch them in which Logan looked at Kei then pushed her back and put his foot on her stomach then threw her and the Pokemon off the ship. Logan watched as they all landed safely in the ship as it flew off leaving Logan alone as the small ship began to descend towards the lava below but the rocks stopped it from making it to the lava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan then slid off the railing in which he immediately used his hands to grabbed onto the railing before he fell to his fiery death, Logan hoisted himself up and used his arms to keep him hanging on the railing while his feet dangled off the side of the small ship. Harlock ran into the main deck when he heard the alarms going off and looked around “What is going on?” Harlock asked as the crew looked at him then at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain it’s Logan he’s still on the ship,” one of the crew members said in which Harlock’s heart slowed as he listened to his crew explain to him what happened “I don’t even know if he’s alive,” another crew member said in which Harlock balled his fist. Harlock then punched his chair while Miime walked into the room and frowned then walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harlock then turned his attention out of the window when the crew began asking what that was in which Harlock saw was looked like a dark matter hole then a Pokemon appeared out of the hole a roared in which Harlock’s eyes widened. Logan looked up as he grew weaker from the corrosive gas “So this is how I die,” Logan said weakly as he put his head back down onto the railing and tried to keep himself from letting go of the railing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan then heard a roar gaining his attention as he looked up and his eyes widened “Giratina,” Logan said as Giratina flew towards him </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Let go of the railing,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Giratina said in which Logan’s eyes widened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Did you just talk’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Logan thought as he stared at Giratina </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘LET GO,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Giratina yelled in which Logan obeyed and let go of the railing just as Giratina caught him and flew up as the lava exploded causing a cloud of corrosive gas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan held onto Giratina while he flew out of the cloud as a mauldworm appeared behind them trying to eat them in which Giratina turned around and used a move hitting the mauldworm directly in the mouth. Giratina then flew up near the Arcadia and looked at Logan who slowly slipped into unconsciousness in which Giratina looked towards the Arcadia when he heard something opening and saw the hanger deck opening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giratina flew towards the hanger deck to see Harlock standing there to which he flew to Harlock ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I believe this man belongs to you,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Giratina said as he lowered his head allowing Harlock to grab Logan and carry him bridal style. “Thank you,” Harlock said as he looked at Giratina who nodded then flew off while the small ship that contained Kei and the pokemon returned to where the small ships belong as Harlock carried Logan to the medical wing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and looked around noticing he was in a room with a lot of medical equipment, Logan then turned to look at his arm when he felt something in his arm and saw it was an IV. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘What happened?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Logan thought then remembered what happened on the planet </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Giratina, why was I able to hear him?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Logan questioned but didn’t have enough time to think when he heard the door open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan looked towards the door to see Harlock standing there with another man next to him “You’re awake, that’s good,” the man said then walked next to Logan and began taking his vital stats while Harlock walked next to Logan but didn’t say a word. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Is he angry with me?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Logan questioned while he stared at Harlock who was looking back at him </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘No he can’t be, I don’t feel any anger radiating off of him’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Logan thought as he stared at Harlock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s alright, needs a bit more rest, but he’ll be fine,” the man said as he began taking off the IV then let Logan stand “Can you walk?” the man asked in which Logan stood up and took a step forward only to tumble forward. Logan nearly fall on the floor when Darkrai caught him as Harlock rushed to his side “He’s still a bit weak from the gas, someone’s gonna need to keep an eye on him for the time being” the man said in which Harlock nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan then looked at Harlock who didn’t give any warning to Logan and carried him bridal style “Could have warned me,” Logan said as he looked at Harlock who looked at Logan for a quick second then walked out of the medical wing. Logan stared at Harlock the entire time he carried him while trying to figure out if Harlock was angry or upset at Logan but couldn’t feel or see it in his eye as they passed Logan’s room which Logan nearly missed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh captain, you passed my room,” Logan said as he looked at Harlock who still didn’t answer Logan and kept walking to his room, Logan was now sitting on Harlock’s bed as Harlock grabbed some clothes for the both of them not saying a word. “Are you mad at me?” Logan blurted out then covered his mouth as Harlock looked at him for a split second then went back to what he was doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me?” Harlock asked gaining Logan’s attention “Tell you what?” Logan asked as he stared at Harlock while subconsciously rubbing his arm “You know what I mean,” Harlock said turning to face Logan fully this time. Logan averted his gaze from Harlock and closed his eyes hoping Harlock would drop the subject and that’s when Logan felt it, the pain and sadness in Harlock came rushing to Logan which made his heart drop. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harlock stared at Logan letting his emotions flow to Logan and noticed his sudden change as he looked at Logan “Logan look at me,” Harlock said as he walked up to Logan and sat near him then gently placed his hand under his chin. Harlock made Logan look at him and waited for an answer “I was just upset and angry at myself that I never got chosen by a Pokemon,” Logan said in which Harlock sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “That does not mean you should self-harm,” Harlock said as he stared at Logan while waiting for him to speak “That wasn’t the only reason,” Logan said as Harlock nodded for Logan to continue while placing his other hand on Logan’s hand. “I was always laughed at and looked down upon for not having a Pokemon, my own brother would say that I’m useless and that I should not have been born,” Logan said as he closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harlock watched Logan as he felt a sudden wave of emotions coming from Logan while he opened his eyes and for the first time he was able to see behind Logan’s built up walls and saw the real Logan in which he intertwined their hands. Harlock saw the broken state that Logan was in and wanted nothing more than to take it all away and replace it with happiness and fulfillment instead of sadness and grief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harlock immediately wrapped his arms around Logan in a comforting hug letting Logan breakdown and cry into Harlock’s shoulder while he held him closely not wanting to let go until Logan felt happy and safe. Logan soon let go of Harlock and wiped his eyes then looked at Harlock “Do you mind if I shower?” Logan asked in which Harlock nodded and carefully watched Logan as he stood up and slowly took a few steps before losing his balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harlock was quick to catch him before he fell to the floor and held him up “Perhaps I should assist,” Harlock said with a smirk in which Logan’s face turned red “Pervert,” Logan said making Harlock chuckle. “We’re soulmates love, and besides I know you can’t resist me,” Harlock said as Logan rolled his eyes “Please I can resist you,” Logan said, “Is that a challenge?” Harlock asked “Sure is,” Logan said with a competitive look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well then, challenge accepted,” Harlock said as he grabbed their clothes and gave them to Logan then carried him bridal style to the bathroom, Harlock placed Logan on the counter then walked to the shower to get the water running. Harlock then turned to face Logan and took his cape off along with his weapon belt and gloves and placed them to the side then walked to Logan and placed his hands on either side of the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harlock then captured Logan’s lips in an unexpected kiss too which Logan immediately returned as he wrapped his arms around Harlock who pulled away from the kiss “I believe I’m winning,” Harlock said with a smirk as Logan stared at him annoyed. “Shut up and kiss me will you,” Logan said with a playful glare making Harlock groan then connect their lips again in a passionate kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harlock then grabbed the hem of Logan’s shirt and pulled it over his head breaking away from the kiss for a second then connecting their lips in another passionate kiss as Harlock threw Logan’s shirt to the floor and placed his hands on his bare waist. Harlock then felt Logan attempt to remove his shirt making Harlock pull away from the kiss and move back in which Logan whined making Harlock smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patience love,” Harlock said as he slowly removed his shirt making Logan glare at Harlock “Asshole,” Logan said “Would you like me to stop,” Harlock said with a knowing smirk making Logan whimper “No,” Logan said as Harlock moved forward. “Then be patient,” Harlock said as he grabbed Logan’s waist and moved him off the counter then moved his hands down to his pants and unzipped them then slowly removed them slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harlock then stepped back to admire Logan who was completely naked in front of him “Your turn,” Logan said in which Harlock smirked and removed his boots then his pants and boxers leaving him completely naked. Harlock then helped Logan into the shower and began kissing him again while Logan wrapped his arms around Harlock and moaned into the kiss when he felt Harlock’s dick near his as Harlock began trailing kisses down Logan’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan moaned loudly when Harlock reached the junction between Logan’s neck and collarbone and smirked then began kissing and sucking on the area leaving Logan a moaning mess as he moved his head to the side allowing Harlock better access to his neck. “Harlock please,” Logan moaned out to which Harlock groaned as he pulled away from Logan’s neck and bent down while Logan watched him with a questioning look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harlock looked up at Logan and smirked then began to kiss his stomach and trailed down then stopped and pulled away and looked at Logan who was completely red in the face making Harlock smirk then he winked. Harlock then began trailing kisses up Logan’s leg then did the same to the other one until he was near Logan’s dick and looked up at him to see him breathing heavily making Harlock smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan’s breathe was caught in his throat as he watched Harlock take him entirely into his mouth </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Fuck’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Logan thought as he put his head back on the wall while Harlock began bobbing his head up and down as Logan moaned loudly. Logan grabbed Harlock’s hair as he attempted to keep his balance while Harlock quickened his pace “Harlock,” Logan moaned earning a moan from Harlock “Shit,” Logan said as he looked up at the roof and tugged on Harlock’s hair giving him a warning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harlock, I can’t” Logan moaned out as his eyes rolled back and he released into Harlock’s mouth as his vision blurred and he nearly collapsed but Harlock held him up as he lapped up the last of Logan’s cum and stood up to look at Logan who was trying to catch his breath. “You taste amazing,” Harlock said as he licked his lips “What do I taste like?” Logan asked playfully in which Harlock moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harlock then connected their lips together in another passionate kiss as he moved his hand down and began stroking Logan’s dick making him moan into the kiss in which Harlock pulled away and looked at Logan’s eyes. Harlock then placed both his hands on Logan’s waist and hoisted him up in which Logan immediately wrapped his hands around Harlock who without warning thrust himself into Logan’s ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck Harlock, give me a warning next time,” Logan said as he stared at Harlock who moved his face close to Logan’s “Now what would be the fun in that,” Harlock said then smirked and began to move slowly in which Logan glared. “If your going to thrust yourself into my ass you mines well go rough,” Logan said making Harlock chuckle “As you command,” Harlock said then began to pound into Logan who put his head back in pure bliss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harlock” Logan moaned out “Say my name again,” Harlock said as he pounded into Logan while tending to his pulsing erection “Harlock” Logan moaned out louder as he tightened his hold on Harlock “Fuck,” Harlock said as he placed his head on Logan’s shoulder. Logan ran his hands through Harlock’s back as “Harlock,” Logan moaned out as he looked at Harlock who had moved away from his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harlock placed his hands on either side of Logan and with one final thrust, Harlock released into Logan as Logan released for the second time and they both stayed as they were for a few minutes catching their breath. “You know for my first time, it was amazing,” Logan said too which Harlock smiled “I’m glad you think so,” Harlock said as he looked at Logan with a smirk as Logan raised an eyebrow in question “Because I’m not even finished,” Harlock said in which Logan Logan closed his eyes and leaned his head back. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Logan woke up a few hours later and noticed Harlock wasn’t in bed to which Logan slowly got up “Shit,” Logan hissed as he sat up “Are you alright?” a serene voice said making Logan jump as his eyes averted to the voice to see a Niflung. Logan stared at the Niflung unable to form a word “Harlock asked me to keep an eye on you,” the Niflung said “Why?” Logan asked as he tilted his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “The incident that happened yesterday,” the Niflung said in which Logan nodded then looked around “I will not look if that is what you are worried about,” the Niflung said in which Logan’s face turned red “You knew?” Logan asked as he stared at the Niflung. “Harlock informed me,” the Niflung said in which Logan nodded “What’s your name?” Logan asked “Miime,” Miime said too which Logan nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know where my clothes are?” Logan asked Miime who stood up “They are being cleaned from the corrosive gas,” Miime said as she made her way to the drawer “Harlock told me you could wear his clothes,” Miime said as she grabbed some clothes. Miime then walked to Logan and handed him the clothes “Thank you,” Logan said then slowly got up while Miime looked away as Logan got dressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan then sat down on the bed while Miime sat down at her usual spot as Logan stared at the wall “You are special to Harlock,” Miime spoke as she stared at Logan who turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?” Logan asked as Miime took a sip of her wine “Harlock loves you dearly, and he hopes you choose him over your brother who sent you to take Harlock down,” Miime said nonchalantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you....” Logan trailed off as he looked down at his hands “Harlock and I are the only ones who know,” Miime said as she stared at Logan “So who do </span>
  <b>you</b>
  <span> choose,” Miime said emphasizing the “you”, in her question. “I..” Logan trailed off again as he recalled the last few days with Harlock “Harlock,” Logan said in which Miime hummed in satisfaction “Good choice,” Miime said as she took another sip of her wine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan smiled at that and got up but hissed in pain and sat back down “Damn it,” Logan said as he recalled last night’s events “Do you need help?” Miime asked “Yes,” Logan said with his face slightly red. Logan was now laying in bed staring at the roof when he heard the door slide open gaining his attention too which he saw Harlock walk into the room and look his way “How has your day with Miime been?” Harlock asked with a knowing smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan glared at him and looked away “Don’t be like that love,” Harlock said as he walked towards Logan while Miime left the two lovers alone while Logan looked the other way until he felt a hand on his chin and he turned his head to look at Harlock who had a gentle smile. “It was alright,” Logan replied making Harlock chuckle then he connected their lips in which Logan immediately wrapped his arms around Harlock’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan opened his eyes once Harlock pulled away from the kiss “Did you enjoy last night’s session?” Harlock whispered into Logan’s ear making a shiver go down Logan’s spine “Y-yes,” Logan stuttered to which Harlock smirked. “Would you like a round two tonight?” Harlock asked “No,” Logan quickly answered glaring at Harlock “And it’ll be more of a round eight or nine if you add on from yesterday,” Logan said with a glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harlock chuckled as he got up “You were the one who asked me not to stop after round four,” Harlock said as he grabbed a glass and poured some wine into the glass “I didn’t think you’d actually listen,” Logan said as he moved into a sitting position on the bed. “Well, lesson learned,” Harlock said as he took a sip of his wine “Agreed,” Logan said making Harlock chuckle as he sat at his chair near his desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan watched Harlock as he drank a few glasses of wine “How can you drink so much?” Logan asked “I’ve been stuck on a ship for a hundred years love, plus I have a high alcohol tolerance,” Harlock said as he finished his seventh glass of wine. “I have a low alcohol tolerance,” Logan said making Harlock chuckle “That will be noted,” Harlock said as he stood up and walked towards Logan who watched Harlock’s every move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Logan asked in which Harlock shrugged and stared at Logan who was staring back at Harlock wondering what he was thinking “Are you going to stare at me all day?” Logan asked too which Harlock chuckled. “I can’t resist, I have the perfect soulmate laying in my bed,” Harlock said too which Logan smiled “Well at least give your soulmate a kiss,” Logan said in which Harlock smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harlock then bent down and connected their lips in a passionate kiss as Logan instinctively wrapped his arms around Harlock as he licked Logan’s bottom lip asking for entrance in which Logan denied. Harlock then moved his hand to Logan’s waist and pinched him earning a gasp from Logan allowing Harlock to explore every crevice of Logan’s mouth while Logan moaned into the kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harlock then nudged Logan’s tongue in which Logan took that as a sign and explored every crevice of Harlock’s mouth, Logan then placed his hand on Harlock’s chest in which Harlock pulled away allowing for them both to catch their breath. “That was unexpected,” Logan said as he looked up at Harlock who smiled “I love surprising you,” Harlock said making Logan chuckle “I see that,” Logan said as he stared up into Harlock’s eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan watched Harlock as he walked to the dresser and grabbed some clothes then walked back to Logan “Can you walk?” Harlock asked with a slight smirk knowing the answer “No,” Logan said in which Harlock chuckled. Logan sat at the chair across from Harlock who was setting the table for them to have dinner “Thank you,” Logan said after Harlock sat down “Your welcome,” Harlock said as he poured himself a glass of wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan grabbed his water bottle and placed it closer to his plate then began to eat his food along with Harlock “So does the crew know about us?” Logan asked to which Harlock nodded “Yes they do,” Harlock said as he took a sip of his wine. Logan opened his water bottle and took a drink then went back to eating in silence as they enjoyed their meal “They know we are soulmates, and they wish us a happy life,” Harlock said as he finished his meal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan was now laying in bed with Harlock as he stared at the roof “Do you always look at the roof?” Harlock asked gaining Logan’s attention “Yes,” Logan replied as he looked at Harlock who nodded his head. Logan then turned to look at Harlock who smiled “Finally,” Harlock said making Logan chuckle as he moved closer and placed an arm over Harlock who laid flat on his back allowing Logan to place his head on Harlock’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan listened to the steady beat of Harlock’s heart as they laid in silence until Logan decided to ask a question “Harlock if you are immortal then why is your heart still beating?” Logan asked as he turned his head up to look at Harlock who shrugged. “I do not know,” Harlock said as he looked down at Logan “Does it bother you?” Harlock asked in which Logan nodded his head “No, it’s calming,” Logan said as he moved his head back to its original position and fell asleep to Harlock’s steady heartbeat. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harlock stared at Logan as he ran a hand through his hair while smiling down at him as he watched his sleeping form </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘One hundred years,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harlock thought as he continued looking at Logan while moving aside some of his hair to see his face. Harlock then looked up at the roof and closed his eye enjoying the moment as he moved his hand to rest on Logan’s waist and sighed in content. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harlock opened his eye and looked around then back down at Logan who was still fast asleep and smiled “Love,” Harlock said shaking Logan gently in which Logan simply moved to the side and continued sleeping making Harlock chuckle. Harlock got up and got dressed then walked to the door to leave-taking one final look at Logan who was fast asleep in his bed then walked out of the room leaving Logan all alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harlock sat at his throne while looking out the window enjoying the calmness of space when he heard familiar footsteps walking towards the bridge “Hello love,” Harlock said once he felt Logan’s presence. “Captain,” Logan said with slight embarrassment as the crew all chuckled “No need to be embarrassed love,” Harlock said as he turned to look at Logan who’s face was red as he glared at Harlock who just stared back at him with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harlock watched Logan who stared back at him then looked towards the window too which Harlock turned his head to look out the window and patted his leg “Sit,” Harlock said as he looked at Logan for a split second to see him bit his lip. Harlock then grabbed his arm and gently pulled Logan to him and made him sit down while Kei and Yattaran watched the two out of the corner of their eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harlock then placed his hand on Logan’s leg while he looked out the window as they flew through space as the main deck stayed in complete silence, Logan soon stood up and walked out of the main deck too which Harlock got up and followed him out of the main deck. Harlock walked next to Logan while holding his hand as they walked through the Arcadia in silence until Logan stopped walking in which Harlock raised his eyebrow up in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harlock watched Logan as he stood in place “Are you, alright love?” Harlock questioned, “Yeah, what planet are we getting close to?” Logan asked in which Harlock raised an eyebrow “Earth,” Harlock said as he stared at Logan who shook his head. “Are you alright?” Harlock asked again this time with more concern “Yeah I’m alright,” Logan said then continued walking in which Harlock raised an eyebrow but didn’t question Logan further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harlock walked with Logan until he reached his room “Can I have some time to myself?” Logan asked turning to face Harlock who nodded “If you do not feel good please call for me,” Harlock said as he looked at Logan who nodded. Harlock then grabbed one of his Duskballs and released Liepard who looked between her trainer and the man in front of her “Liepard please stay with Logan,” Harlock said in which Liepard nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harlock then walked back to his throne leaving Liepard and Logan alone as he walked through the empty corridors until he reached the main deck and sat at his throne just in time to see Gaia ships appear. Harlock stared out the window as his crew spoke “They’re practically on top of us,” one of the crew members said in which Yattaran looked back to Harlock “Do we change course, sir?” Yattaran asked as he stared at Harlock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All ahead full, there in my way,” Harlock said as he put his arm on the armrest and lifted it to where he could place cheek on his hand while looking at the Gaia fleet </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Logan wouldn’t betray me, would he?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harlock thought as he heard footsteps walking into the main deck.  Harlock  sensed Logan’s presence and spoke “Friends of yours?” Harlock asked a bit harshly then intended as he looked at Logan who winced at his tone of voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harlock looked back out the window as they continued approaching the Gaia fleet when Logan nudged him in which he looked up to see Logan walking away but stopped and turned to look at Harlock as if telling him to follow. Harlock stood up and followed Logan out of the main deck and into a quiet space where Logan could speak “I have an idea,” Logan said as he refused to face Harlock who felt hurt but quickly hid it and waited for Logan to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harlock was now sitting on his throne watching the Gaia fleet as they got closer then fired in which Harlock smirked as they disappeared and hid behind an asteroid while the hologram of the Arcadia appeared by Saturn. Harlock watched the Gaia fleet appear and take the bait as they watched and waited for their turn to strike “Now,” Harlock said as he took the helm and the crew began to work on their computers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Harlock guided the Arcadia towards the Gaia fleet’s flagship the Orpheus while taking out the other ships as the gravity anchors were deployed hitting their target as they continued making their way to the Orpheus hitting it directly. Harlock sat at his throne while some of the crew members stayed in the holding bridge where the prisoners were being kept as the Arcadia pulled the Orpheus towards their destination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harlock looked out the window as Earth came into view while he sat at his chair while Darkrai appeared next to him along with Liepard who smelled Harlock’s sadness and rubbed her head on his hand too which he began to pet her as they got closer to Earth. Harlock watched as the hologram began to disappear and show the real Earth as the crew began to ask each other questions while Miime walked up to Harlock and looked at the planet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harlock got up and walked towards the helm and grabbed the wheel while the crew looked at him waiting for a reply as Harlock turned to look at his Pokemon and smiled at them making the crew go quiet since they had never seen their captain smile. “Our reign ended long ago, Pokemon are the only ones that are superior here, and they should be respected and left alone,” Harlock said as the crew listened while Harlock stared at his Pokemon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harlock then closed his eye and stared at Earth then back at his Pokemon and to his crew “Release your Pokemon, all of you,” Harlock said with authority as the crew backed away while Liepard whimpered at Harlock’s sudden change. “I said, release your Pokemon,” Harlock said in which the crew all disagreed with him “Then I’ll have to take them by force,” Harlock said as he stepped forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harlock stopped when he felt Liepard near him in which he looked down at her and saw the sadness in her eyes as all of his Pokemon popped out of their Duskballs and walked up to him “Might-Mightyena,” Mightyena barked as he wagged his tail. “Harlock your Pokemon do not want to separate from you,” Miime said as she walked up to Harlock while he stared at all his Pokemon then looked up at Darkrai and his heart stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harlock looked at Darkrai who seemed to be crying in which he immediately walked up to him and hugged his Pokemon who hugged back “Harlock your Pokemon would lay down their life for you,” Miime said as she stared at Harlock and Darkrai. Harlock then let go of Darkrai when he heard the alarms go off “Prisoners have escaped,” Yattaran said “Seal the bridge now,” Kei said as Harlock immediately returned his Pokemon to their Duskballs as the Gaia legion surrounded them and stepped aside to reveal a man who spoke to Harlock then they took the crew away to different places. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Logan sat in his room looking at his hands when Nami walked into the room and he looked up at her “Are you alright?” Nami asked in which Logan nodded his head no and broke down crying making Nami rush to his side and comfort Logan while he cried into her shoulder. “Nami I messed up,” Logan said as Nami stared at him “How?” Nami asked as her Clefable looked at Logan with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Harlock he’s my soulmate,” Logan said as he looked at Nami who stared at Logan with a sympathetic look “Harlock was going to take other people’s Pokemon Logan, you stopped him,” Nami said as Logan looked down. “He was going to do it for me,” Logan said gaining Nami’s attention, “I told him everything Nami, and he said he’d protect me,” Logan said as Nami frowned as she stared at Logan then sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to go save him, Logan,” Nami said in which Logan looked down “How I don’t have a Pokemon, I can’t fight the Gaia soldiers alone,” Logan said in which Nami smiled “I don’t believe that,” Nami said as Logan stared up at her in confusion. “Everyone has a Pokemon, they just find them differently,” Nami said then stood up and let leaving Logan alone as he thought of what Nami has said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone has a Pokemon,” Logan said as he stared at his hands then he stood up and walked out of the room and towards the small ships, Logan flew the ship to Earth no longer ignoring the feeling of being pulled to Earth. Logan walked wherever the odd feeling wanted him to go as he stumbled on his feet while trying to keep his eyes open only to fall down a small cliffside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan groaned and pushed himself up and his eyes went wide </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I choose you,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> a voice said in his head, Logan took out the Pokeball and held it to the Pokemon who tapped her head on the Pokeball and got sucked in then the Pokeball shook three times and dinged. Logan then got up and heard a roar in which he turned to the sound and saw Giratina fly towards him </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘About time’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Giratina spoke in which Logan titled his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan then watched Giratina put his head down</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘Get on,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Giratina said in which Logan obeyed and got on then Giratina flew to the small ship </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Hurry before they kill Harlock’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Giratina said too which Logan nodded and got onto the small ship.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘I’ll wait for you here’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Giratina spoke as Logan flew off on the small ship back to Mars in hope that he could make it in time before the execution. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan changed into a Gaia soldier’s uniform and walked through the connecting bridge that led to the Arcadia “Better hurry up soldier, they’re starting the execution,” one of the soldiers said in which Logan nodded and kept walking. Logan tumbled to the side when he felt the ship shake slightly as the front piece of the helmet lifted up “One,” Logan said then clicked a button on the remote he was holding causing an explosion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan ran to where the crew was being held a released them then ran to where Miime was being held and released her too which she nodded in gratitude then he made his way to the last door and shoot the door allowing for it to open. Logan then opened the door and saw Harlock being held up by chains as he slowly looked up at Logan “You came,” Harlock said with a slight smile in which Logan smiled then shot him down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harlock fell back on the wall and looked at Logan who walked up to him and bent down to meet his eye “Harlock I need you,” Logan said in which Harlock looked at Logan “Now isn’t the best time love,” Harlock said with a slight tone of playfulness. “Harlock please, I need you to fly the ship to Earth,” Logan said as he ignored the obvious blush on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Why?” Harlock asked as Miime, Kei, and Yattaran walked into the room “Just trust me, I found something that proves the Gaia legion is wrong,” Logan said in which Harlock stood up “Very well,” Harlock said as he walked out of the cell with the others. Logan walked towards the main deck with Harlock, Miime, Kei, and Yattaran when Gaia soldiers appeared in front of them and they each took out a Swampert and Empoleon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Pokemon won’t be useful in this situation,” Yattaran said “My Pokemon are the same typing,” Kei said in which Logan looked at the two Pokemon while Harlock balled his fist as he waited for Mr. Bird to bring him his Pokemon.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘I can battle,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Logan heard in his mind too which he bit his lip then took out his Pokeball and looked at it then tossed it into the air and watched the Pokemon pop out while Kei and Yattaran gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harlock and Miime’s eyes went wide as they looked at the Pokemon in front of them “Shaymin,” Shaymin said happily as she looked back at her trainer</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘My moveset is Energy ball, Seed Flare, Aromatherapy, and Air Slash’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shaymin said happily. Logan nodded then looked at the two water types in front of him</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘One more thing, open your hand,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shaymin said in which Logan raised an eyebrow and opened his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan watched as a flower appeared in his hand as the others stared shocked while Miime and Harlock stared at Logan as Harlock smiled while Miime nodded her head in encouragement. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘It’s a Gracidea, if I hold it I’ll change forms,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shaymin spoke as she walked up to her trainer who bent down and placed the Gracidea on her then stood up as Shaymin walked back to the battlefield and began to glow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan watched as Shaymin changed form and flew up and around Logan </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘This is my Sky form,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shaymin said in which Logan nodded</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘Now let’s beat these bad guys,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shaymin said as she stared at the two water types. “Alright Shaymin, use energy ball,” Logan called out in which Shaymin began to gather energy and forming it into a ball then threw it at the two water types making direct contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan looked towards the two water types to see they were both unconscious </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Weak’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shaymin said a bit upset that the fight ended quickly making Logan chuckle as Shaymin flew to Logan and turned back into her regular form while Mr. Bird arrived with Harlock’s Pokemon. Harlock then released his Darkrai who scared the Gaia soldiers away then they all made their way to the main deck where the ship was already making a course to Earth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan watched as Harlock began to maneuver the Arcadia through the ships while he stared at Logan “So now what?” Harlock asked just as they heard two distinct roars and saw Dialga and Palkia appear. “It’s the legendary Pokemon of Time and Space,” Yattaran said “Dialga and Palkia,” Kei said as they looked at the two legendaries who both roared and flew to the side of the Arcadia.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘We will assist you,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Dialga said to Logan who nodded his head “They’re going to help us,” Logan said as the crew looked at him “With what exactly?” Miime asked as she stood next to Logan while Harlock looked at him </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Expose the truth,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Palkia said to Logan who nodded. “They said they’ll help us expose the Gaia legion and show humans the truth,” Loga said as he stared at Palkia then at Harlock who nodded “Then let’s expose the Gaia legion,” Harlock said as the crew all nodded. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harlock led the Arcadia through the mass of Gaia legion ships while Dialga and Palkia both shot at Gaia ships “Aim at the projectors,” Harlock ordered in which they began to target the projectors as Dialga and Palkia protected them from the other ships. Harlock looked towards Logan who was staring out the window and raised an eyebrow too which Harlock was about to ask him who he was speaking to when they heard a familiar roar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harlock turned his head out the window in time to see Giratina emerge from the dark matter as he changed forms “Looks like we got more backup,” Yattaran said as Giratina began fighting the Gaia fleet with the other legendaries. Harlock continued to guide the Arcadia through the mass of Gaia ships as they finished destroying the last projectors “Logan it’s your turn, show them what you found,” Harlock said looking at his lover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan nodded as he ran to the broadcasting area while Harlock helped the legendaries fight the Gaia fleet as Yattaran finished hacking into Gaia’s broadcasting system “You're on,” Yattaran called to Logan who began to speak. Harlock stared out the window as he listened to his lover’s voice talking and smiled “Grass-type Pokemon are returning and the Earth is also healing,” Logan finished as Harlock stared at the Gaia fleet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harlock watched the Gaia fleet backing away as Logan ran back up the stairs with Shaymin in his arms “All the Gaia ships are backing off,” one of the crew members said “They’re afraid of our awesomeness or that Logan is one very persuasive speaker,” Yattaran said smiling. Harlock stared at the Gaia fleet as Dialga and Palkia flew next to the Arcadia while Giratina flew above the Arcadia and stared at the Gaia fleet. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘They are up to something,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Giratina said </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Agreed,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Palkia said as Dialga watched the Gaia fleet </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘We must protect Earth,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dialga spoke gaining Logan and the other two legendaries' attention. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Why?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Giratina asked </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘They are going to attempt to destroy Earth,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dialga spoke in which Logan’s eyes widened “Logan what are they saying?” Harlock asked looking at Logan who turned to look at Harlock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “The Gaia legion is going to attempt to destroy Earth,” Logan spoke in which the crew all grumbled angrily “Captain one of the ships is advancing,” Yattaran said gaining the crew’s attention. Dialga then began to power up as the blue orb on his chest lit up while Palkia began to power up as well “What’s happening?” Kei asked looking at the two legendaries as they stared at the incoming ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roar of Time and Spacial Rend,” Logan spoke as he looked at the two legendaries just as Dialga used roar of time and Palkia used spacial rend aiming at the oncoming Gaia ship as the crew watched the moves connect. Harlock stared at the smoke as it began to clear up only to see the Gaia legion’s flagship still advancing on them </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘What?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dialga said </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘That should have stopped them,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Palkia said as they looked at the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan watched as the Orpheus shot at Dialga and Palkia who dodged a few of the shots while Logan watched the two as they moved around until the shots made contact with Dialga and Palkia “No,” Logan said as Harlock watched with wide eyes. Giratina quickly flew towards them and wrapped himself around them shielding them from the onslaught of attacks </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Giratina,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Palkia said weakly as they made eye-contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harlock gripped the wheel of the Arcadia as he watched Giratina “What are they doing?” Yattaran asked “I don’t know, but if they keep up…” Kei trailed off as she watched Giratina getting attacked while protecting the other two legendaries. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Boy,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> A voice called in Logan’s head then he began to get a headache in which he placed his hand on his head and groaned while the head got worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harlock turned to look at Logan who was holding his head as he groaned in pain “Logan what is wrong?” Harlock questioned as the crew looked at him with worry “Who are you?” Logan said as he fell to the floor on his knees in which Harlock ran up to his aid. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Boy, I will aid you in battle just this once,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> the voice in Logan’s head said then the headache went away as Harlock held Logan who slowly stood up and looked out the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan watched as an odd-looking portal appeared “What is that?” Yattaran asked as they looked at the portal “Arceus,” Logan replied then Arceus flew through the portal and used a move at the Gaia ship stopping it from its attacks on the other three legendaries. Logan watched as Arceus finished off the remaining Gaia ships then looked at the Arcadia and his eyes glowed red for a moment then went back to normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Assist them,’ Arceus said to Logan then flew through the portal and disappeared “We need to assist them,” Logan said pointing to the three legendaries in which Harlock nodded and guided the Arcadia to the legendaries. Harlock and the others assisted the legendaries while Logan assisted Giratina just as Arceus returned and flew towards the Arcadia and waited for the hanger deck to open allowing him access onto the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan walked next to Harlock while he watched the legendaries stand up and stare at Logan who stared back at them in wonder </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Do you remember us?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dialga asked as he stared at Logan who nodded his head.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘How could he remember Dialga, he was just a baby,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Palkia spoke while Logan stared at them confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I believe Arceus should explain to him why he can understand us,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Giratina said in which Logan looked at Arceus who was already looking at Logan</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘When you were born there was a very low chance of your survival,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Arceus spoke in which Logan frowned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Your mother prayed to assist in your survival,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Arceus said as Logan stared at him waiting for him to continue while the others looked at Logan in curiosity. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> ‘I appeared by your side one day and you were the kindest human child I had ever met,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Arceus said </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Your soul was pure therefore I called upon Dialga,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Arceus said </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I appeared at your side along with Arceus and I looked into your future,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dialga said while Logan listened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Your future was promising but there was something missing,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dialga said</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘Or rather someone,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Palkia spoke as Logan looked between the two </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I appeared at your side and told them of Harlock’s plan,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Giratina spoke then looked at the others who were looking at Arceus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘We decided to give you a very special gift that allowed for us to speak to you,’ Arceus said ‘And also a soulmate,’ Dialga finished as they stared at Logan who understood where this was going and looked at the legendaries. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘In exchange for helping Harlock see that Earth was not dying and that grass types were returning,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Logan thought in which the legendaries nodded then look at Harlock who was staring at Logan with curiosity. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Thank you for what you have done for us,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Arceus said as he stared at Logan who nodded </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Now go live your life,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Palkia said </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘You deserve that much,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Giratina spoke as Dialga agreed with the others then they turned around. “They would like to leave,” Logan said in which Harlock nodded and everyone cleared the hanger deck allowing for it to open and they all left “So now what?” Yattaran asked “We continue saving Pokemon,” Harlock said as the crew nodded and they all went back to their post “And I get to have you for the rest of your life,” Harlock said with a smile in which Logan returned. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>